My Master
by Declackleclackle
Summary: Tino is in a 'comfortable' relationship with Berwald, but what will happen when the latter confesses he's into BDSM? Yep, yaoi warning right here. Sorry for the crappy summary. . Human names used, multiple chapter, and yaoi and BDSM warning for later on. :D Hetalia does not belong to me. D:
1. Chapter 1

SuFin Fic- My Master

Chapter One

"Uh, Sve, I'm not sure I'd be very good at that... "

"Please try. I'd be very happy if you did."

Tino looked up from his coffee, and nodded, slowly.

They'd tried... 'sexual things' before, but either way, being the prude he is, he was slightly uncomfortable doing things that the Swede wanted to do very often now.

He, most of the time, denied activities like that, but Berwald usually forced it upon him anyway.

It wasn't like he didn't like it... He enjoyed it a lot, actually, but he had problems coming to terms with it.. He was supposed to be the happy, innocent one of the nordics, not the one moaning like a slut, covered in another guy's sweat.

It was like, watching your child grow up, being all cute, and then he gets a girl pregnant, and the innocence just.. goes.

He didn't want to lose his reputation that he was barely holding together at the moment anyway.

Lukas came in at that moment, in striped blue pyjamas and with an absent, blank face as per usual.

Tino took no notice, looked down at the checkered table-cloth, and began to pick at it slightly.

The thing that his dear Sve had asked of him now though, was.. 'different' to stuff they'd done before. He said it was like a 'game', and explained thoroughly why he liked this type of thing last night, in a spare moment.

After that conversation, he felt like he needed to clean out his ears with soap. His 'husband', so to speak, had just told him that he liked the type of stuff that you'd see in prisons and torture chambers...

That isn't how you're meant to show someone you love them, he thought.

'You might even enjoy it as well, wife.' The Swede's deep voice rung in his head.

How could causing pain be enjoyable?

Tino looked up at Lukas, who had settled in Berwald's old seat, eating some paste spread on a piece of toast.

The blond looked around for his other half, and Mathias strode into the room, in a pair of green boxers.

"He went upstairs, Tino." Lukas commented, not looking up from the dusty, old book he was reading.

"And Mat, you forgot to clothe yourself...Why are you wearing my pants, Mathias?" He added, looking up at the proud Dane stood opposite him.

'Uh, thanks Luk." Tino said, standing up, finishing his coffee quickly, and leaving the room.

To be continued.. ^^ *Mysterious face.*

You like? Please leave feedback, it would be greatly appreciated. ^^

It was actually inspired by a post on the Tumblr 'Dirty Confessions About Hetalia' (Which I superly reccomend you check out, btw. :D)

Here's a link to the original post for ya. ^^- post/40941452207/i-believe-that-finland-is-secretly-a-sadist-and

I decided to make Sweden not miss every other vowel out like he usually does.. .

Oh well. .

And I hope to be continuing this, with longer chapters :3 in the very near future. ^^ :P


	2. Chapter 2

My Master

Chapter 2

I can't help but notice how perfect Tino actually is. His eyes are a delicious chocolate brown, and make my heart melt every time he looks into my own dull, blue ones. When he smiles, I feel like the most special person in the world.

However, when he looks at me, I can see a minute bit of fear enter his eyes. And it makes me sad. I want to be loved by my wife, not feared by him. I've decided; I'm going to try what I wanted to try a while ago... and hopefully, it will benifit both if us.

I-

Three sound knocks came from the door, and Berwald closed his notebook.

"Come in." He mumbled, hiding it under his pillow.

Tino entered, smiling nervously, and closed the door slowly afterwards.

"Hi, Sve."

The blond looked up awkwardly and then back at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hej, wife, what is it?"

Silence followed, and Berwald sat up on his bed, ajusting his glasses, and frowned slightly.

"Come and sit next to me."

Tino kept his head down, and shuffled over to the Swede, his eyebrows upturned.

"Well, it's just, Berwald, I don't really think that, uh 'punishing' and hurting you is a good way to show you that I love you...I mean, we could-"

The younger of the two inspected the bedsheet below them- a murky, dark blue.

The room was dim, the curtains closed.

"-Kiss, if you like.."

He moved forward slightly, but was stopped gently with a firm hand against his chest.

"Nej. I want to taste your eyes th's time."

"What!?" The Finn jumped away slightly, but was dragged back down by the Swede's other hand.

"Sve, stop it! You're being very scary, this is very morbid, Sve!"

A thumb pulled down on the younger's lower eyelid, and, despite the situation he was in, he didn't panic, or do anything as bad as Berwald would have imagined he would have done.

"Don't eat me, Sve!"

The hand from Tino's chest came up to steady his face instead, and Berwald opened his mouth slightly, showing a bit of his pink tongue.

"Sve..!"

And he look one deep, wet lick across Tino's eyeball.

"Uh.." The Finn shivered, and exhaled slowly.

After a few more slow swipes with his tongue, he pulled away, still holding the other's eye open.

"Do you like this sort of thing, wife?"

No reply came, and he looked down, an alarming shade of red on his cheeks.

The Swede moved away and let go of Tino completely.

"See, wife? You can do lots of things... that are weird. Like this. And you can torture me. Activities like this can be enjoyable. If you make them."

The Finn looked up, and nodded slowly.

"Tino."

"Y-yes?"

"Meet me here at 9 'o'clock-ish."

"Yes."

To be continued~

Don't worry, I'mma make Finny way less submissive across the next couple of chapters.. but I'm not going to make him completely OOC, so don't worry about that. ^^""

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story.. like I said, feedback is greatly appreciated.

I know my writing style isn't amazingly descriptive, but I write more for action, and I try my best, damnit. . xD

New chapters shall hopefully be up soon. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

My Master

Chapter 3

It was about 8:54pm, and the sun was setting in the summer sky.

Tino laid slightly curled up on the couch, thinking about what could ensue that night, with a mix of nervousness and slight arousal pooling in his stomach.

He shuffled slightly.

He hated to admit it... but the sheer weirdness of the activities, and the fact that it was considered taboo to some people, interested him. He got butterflies in his stomach when he finally came to the decision that he liked to be, well, violated like that. But he wanted to try those things out on Berwald, too.

"Hey, Tino, are you okay? You wann'a beer?

He turned his head, and faux-smiled at the Dane towering over him.

"Mathias, you know I don't drink!" He laughed, smiling awkwardly.

"And I'm fine. So don't worry."

Tino sat up, and left the couch.

"You look really red, are you sick?" Or are you thinking of your boyfriend?" He added, smirking.

The Finn stopped for a split second, but continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mat, don't be silly, I'm just a tad thirsty, that's all!" He said quickly, panicking.

He turned around, and bit his lip.

"And I don't know what you're talking about... me and Sve are just good friends!"

He hurriedly went through the open door into the kitchen.

"We heard you and him." Lukas's deeper voice calmly commented.

By this point, Tino had frozen, his back to the two men, with his eyes wide open.

"He certainly treats you rough, you were making a lot of noise. You seemed like you were enjoying it a lot as well." The Norwegian continued, still concentrating on his book.

"Mmh.."

The blond grabbed a cup from the side, and quickly filled it with water.

"Yeah, Luk is right... who'd have thunk it, huh? You were super loud. I bet Berwald was enjoying it loads too.."

Tino tried to ignore it, and looked up at the clock on the wall.

9:07

9:07

"Crap!"

He put the cup down with a thud, and ran for it.

Thud Thud Thud.

Berwald looked up at the door.

"Come in." He quietly mumbled, putting his 'items' aside.

A head popped out the side of the door as it opened, accompanied with as shy, waving hand.

"Hm."

"Hey, Sve." The blonde said breathlessly, closing the door behind him.

"Been running?" He said, staring at his wife.

"Um, no, I was late for meeting you. So I ran... so I guess I did... what are they?

The Finn pointed at the puddle of black and silvery shiny items on the floor, breathing slightly quicker.

"Tools for you and me."

Tino looked at his face, as if to say, 'Are you serious?' in both a doubting and happy way, before glancing at the items again.

"That's nice-" He began.

"Tino, do you see this collar around my neck?"

Berwald began to unbutton the top of his shirt, revealing a black leather strap, buckled tightly.

The Finn looked up, and his eyes opened slightly wider.

"When I wear this, I am your pet. You are in control, and you control me, when I wear this.."

He looked down in awe and shock at the Swede, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"When you see me wear this, I am yours and you can do whatever you like to me."

He proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt, and, taking his time, placed it at the side of his bed.

Tino watched avidly, not taking his eyes off him now.

Bringing his hands up to his nipples, he began rubbing himself slowly, and finally looked up at at the blond.

His face still maintained the same, almost angry expression, except this time, his eyebrows were turned up slightly, in a face of want.

"Come play with your pet, Tino."

To be continued..

Ahahahh... ^^""


	4. Chapter 4

My Master

Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is okay?"

The eldest of the two was on their back, knees bent. He had always wanted to be over-powered; being the tall, scary one of all his friends, the 'Ivan Braginski', so to speak, had it's perks, but that bit of him had always wanted this type of thing to happen.

Tino sat on top, straddling him, black duct tape in hand. The room had grown very dark, aside from the lamp on the bedside table.

"Yes. Don't you feel empowered? You can do anything you like."

He clasped together Berwald's hands, and began reluctantly winding the tape tightly around them.

"I do...but I'll probably not be very good, Sve, I'm not very sexy or seductive.."

And this, the eldest blond looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"You are very pretty, m'wife. You are very sexy, and I love every bit of you."

Tino moved back slightly, looked down, and cut the duct tape with some scissors.

"You don't seem very convinced, Sve.."

"I am. I touch myself a lot over you-"

"Sve!"

He smacked an unwinded chunk of the tape over Berwald's mouth, eyes open in shock.

The Swede, however, enjoyed this very much.. as a matter of fact he had done it on purpose, aiming to get a reaction precisely like that. He wanted Tino to just.. let go of his frustrations, and basically, let out his inner sadist..

He'd seen him.. chopping and peparing things in the kitchen, for example. And after a while, he'd just grit his teeth, smiling slightly, widen his eyes, and stab the thing harshly, pointlessly, just for a couple of seconds.. He wanted to be treated by Tino like that.

With his mouth finally covered, he cut the roll off, and placed it aside.

"Oh.." The Finn began, settling down, looking at the other.

"Was that, um, okay?" He asked, running a couple of his fingers across the covered mouth below him.

Berwald nodded, squinting his eyes slightly, and looked up at his partner.

"I don't really know what to do..."

"'I'll just do what you did to me the other night." Tino concluded on his own, leaning down, and placing two shaky hands around the base of the Swede's neck.

He licked up the side of the blond's neck, tasting the leather and the cold metal of the collar, eventually settling on the side of his neck.

And he began to suck slowly at first. After half a minute had passed, he gradually became more rough, and began to choke him softly.

"Mmh..."

A soft groan came from behind the tape.

Biting down on the skin, and licking the forming bruise pleasured both of the men immensely; Tino could feel his 'pet''s chest sinking and rising quicker now.

But then, in an almost animalistic nature, he clenched as hard as he could around the blond's neck, ridding him of breath, and bit right into his skin, causing a deep cut.

A muffled cry came from Berwald, a few tears leaving his eyes as he arched his back, and Tino jumped up immediately, worried for his pet.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Sve, I really am, I won't do it again, I couldn't help it! I am!" He cried, reaching for the Swede's face.

"I'll take this off for you-"

Berwald pulled away, and shook his head.

He glanced up at his master; His hair was ruffled, and slighty damp with sweat. A long line of scarlet blood trailed from his lip to his chin, and dripped once onto his own bare chest. It was such a sexy sight.. plenty of lovely images to think of when Tino was out...

"So you liked that?"

The Swede nodded, and sighed, calming down.

"So wh-"

They were interrupted by the door being slammed open, lights being flicked on, and a certain man popping in.

"Hey, guys, so it's my birthday in-"

The two of them looked up, Tino turning his head, and stared at the Dane.

And he stared right back

It stayed silent for a few seconds, before Mathias quickly turned and walked away.

"No, Mattie, wait, please Mathias!" The Finn called out, but by then, his loud stamps going down the staircase could be made audiable, and he turned round, and got hold of the scissors.

The young man cut through the tape binding his pet's hands, and cast both items aside.

"Sve, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He pulled him up, and ripped the tape from his mouth.

He flinched slightly, and faced the Finn before him.

"What're you apologising for?"

"Everything." He began to tear up, and leaned in to hug his partner, but was kissed instead.

They eventually broke away.

"Don't."

Tino looked up, and pulled him into an awaited hug, loving the feel of his skin.

"Go get a shower, and go to bed. I'll talk to them."

To be continued...

Aaaaaaw... 3 Ain't it cute? But seriously, not much happened, I know.. but Mathias's birthday is a big plot-type thing, and a crap ton more will happen. w It's more drama-ey at the moment, but yaoi is to come up, and it shall be very.. 'cute'. Riding crops, spanking, and other wonderful things shall be included, and they won't get interrupted next time.

Mwahahah! :D

Alexei promises! ^w^


End file.
